Hellfire (song)
Hellfire is a villain song from the movie Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was sung by the movie's main antagonist Frollo. It is also known for it controversy especially it features Frollo's lust for Esmeralda and portrayal of Hell. It received a famous Youtube Poop due to its creepy features even turning its singer into a comedic character. It had been resung several times in the club in different versions parodizing the song in a much more humorous way. Lyrics Church Chorus: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God Almighty) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To Blessed Mary ever Virgin) Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael) Sanctic apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints) Frollo: Beata Maria You know I'm a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud (Monk chorus: El Tibit Pater'(And to you father)') Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, lincentious crowd (Monk chorus: Quia peccavi nimis'(That I haved sinned)') Tell me Maira Why I'd see her dancing there a flame version of Esmeralda dancing on his furnace Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul (Monk chorus: Cogitatione'(In thought)') I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control (Monk chours: Verbo et opore'(In word and deed)') Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning desire Is turning me to sin monk figures arrived It's not my fault (Monk chorus: Mea culpa'(Through my fault)') I'm not to blame (Monk chorus: Mea culpa'(Through my fault)') It is the gypsy girl The witch who send this flame (Monk chorus: Mea maxima culpa'(Through my most grevious fault)') It's not my fault (Monk chorus: Mea culpa'(Through my most grevious fault)') If in God's plan (Monk chorus: Mea culpa'(Throught my fault)') He made the devil so much Stronger than a man (Monk chorus: Mea maxima culpa'(Through my most grevious fault)') monk figures were suck by Frollo's furnace and disappeared Protect me, Maria Don't let this siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda And let her taste the fires of hell figure starts to burn to death Or else let her be mine and mine alone like smoke jumps out of the furnace and Frollo tries to embrace it pauses, a guard interrupts the song by knocking on the door Guard (speaking): Minister Frollo, the gypsy girl has escaped Frollo(speaking): What? Guard (speaking): She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. Frollo (speaking): But how? I....Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find if I have to burn down all of Paris! lefts and Frollo continues singing, resuming the song Hellfire Dark fire Now gypsy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn (some church chorus guy: Lord, Have mercy) God, have mercy on her (some church chorus guy: Lord, Have mercy) God, have mercy on me (some church chorus guy: Lord, Have mercy) But she will be mine Or she will burn! Category:Songs